Goodbye Forever
by writer4uall
Summary: Sequel to I Just Wanted to Say Sorry. Being one step from the edge is scary. You feel you have no control. Your life rests in your own hands, so you'd better hope you have good grip. Slight LillyxJackson. Part 3 in the Family Series.


Sequel to I Just Wanted to Say Sorry. Being one step from the edge is scary. You feel you have no control. Your life rests in your own hands, so you'd better hope you have good grip. Slight LillyxJackson.

Based on a story submitted to Chicken Soup for the Soul II.

Part 3 in the Family series.

I coughed, a funny feeling in my throat. But then, how many times in your life do you swallow over-the-counter pills? If you have, you only get enough time to do it once.

Which is why I'm doing it. Best now, since Mrs. Warbington – Miley, Jackson, and my new foster 'mother' (though old enough to be a grandma) – is gone grocery shopping.

Then I heard a laugh. Just one, but a laugh all the same. Miley's. And at that – one innocent giggle – I started blubbering.

I could say this is the first I've cried in a while, but I'd be lying. Actually, I've cried a lot lately. Robbie dying, my real parents dying, and now... well, if you were about to commit suicide, you'd be crying too.

Another laugh. This time, Jackson.

Tears now fully covered my face, and I was surprised they didn't hear my sobs right away.

I clutched my pillow to my chest. I dunno how long I stayed in that position, but pretty soon I heard footsteps. The door opened.

"Hey, Lilly," said Miley, coming in with a stack of laundry in her arms. "Do you want me to –"

She spotted the pills. "_Ohmygawd_!" she screamed, taking a step backwards. "_Ohmygawd_!" Miley threw the clothes to the floor and raced out the door.

"JACKSON!" I heard her yell. "JACKSON, LILLY SWALLOWED A BUNCH OF PILLS! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE DOCTOR'S _NOW!_"

I heard a clink of keys.

"Start the car, and make a space for her in the back seat!" I heard Jackson reply, and loud footsteps told me he was headed up the stairs.

"Lilly, get out of bed!" he commanded. I shook my head. "Get out of bed!" he yelled again.

"No! Let me die in peace!" I screamed back. "My whole life is hell, now go away!"

"Lilly, look at me!" Jackson grabbed my face until it was an inch from his. "I love you, and I don't mean as a sister. I have for a long time, and God knows I'm not letting you die!"

I swear time stopped at that point. I seriously gazed openmouthed at him until Miley's voice drifted up the stairs and snapped me back to reality.

"Lilly! Jackson! COME ON!"

Jackson picked me up like he was carrying a new-born baby and carried me carefully down the stairs. He drove full speed to the hospital.

"Get a doctor and wheelchair! This girl swallowed a bottle of pills!" he bellowed. The receptionist hopped out of her seat and turned on her intercom.

"Marrow and Jamina to the lobby A.S.A.P.!" blasted through the hospital.

I noticed Jackson said 'this girl' instead of 'my sister'. I guess, I wasn't really legally his sister, was I? We no longer shared parents, we were just like we used to, good old buddies (we were just now under one roof – and he likes me!!!!!)

A pretty black girl with a badge that read 'Jennie Jamina' came in with a wheelchair.

"Are you –?" she asked. Jackson nodded fervently, and I was helped into the wheelchair by a balding, gray-haired man whose name-tag read 'Bob Marrow'.

4 hours later (around sundown) I was resting in my bed and fully conscious. There was a knock at my door.

"Miss Trusscott?" said Nurse Jamina, poking her head in. "You have some visitors."

Ms. Warbington, Miley, and Jackson came in.

Ms. Warbington had an earnest look on her face.

"Lilly, what were you _thinking_?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed. She tucked a stray strand of hair out of my face. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. War–"

"No, no, Lilly, it wasn't your fault!" she said, wrapping me in a hug. "You needed help and support and attention, and I was at fault for not helping you grieve! You lost two wonderful people near and dear to you, and I know how awful that feels."

She moved aside and Miley pulled me into an embrace. Her face was blotchy and I could tell she had been crying.

"Lilly..." was all she said, but I got the just of it.

Then Jackson came forward. He sort of gave Ms. Warbington a look, and she seemed to get the hint. "Miley, let's go get some coffee."

Miley agreed, even though I know she hates coffee.

The door closed and Jackson pulled up a chair to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me seriously. I studied every worry line on his face.

"Well, my stomach's empty and kind of achy, but that's common after a stomach pumping –"

"No, I mean how are _you_ feeling?"

I bit my lip. We had come to this.

"No longer suicidal," I answered.

Jackson sighed. "Lilly, you're gonna get tired of Ms. W telling you, but you made me so afraid. _Please_ don't scare me like that again."

I nodded, and leaned back slightly in my bed.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something," I told him. "About this afternoon – before you brought me to the hospital – were you serious?"

He got up and walked over to the window. He watched the sun setting in the distance for a moment. Then he turned, leaning against the window frame.

"It's... complicated," he finally said. "I don't think I'd be able to get on without you."

"I feel the same way," I said. I slowly got off the bed, but couldn't hold my own weight. Jackson caught me just in time, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"This isn't exactly how I planned my 'Cinderella Story' to turn out," I said honestly.

"You're alive," said Jackson leaning in to kiss me, "that's enough for one day."


End file.
